Encore your Last Thoughts
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! The final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn series 3! Thoughts of each character in a songfic. The song originally taken from someone else and rewritten...all my own work! R


Numb/Encore For Brooklyn

Disclaimer: the original song belongs to Linkin' Park the Names belong to beyblade. As I'm neither famous, rich or called Mrs Hiwatari it's obvious I don't own anything!

This story was taken down by but I've redone it. It may be a songfic but this time…not only have I kept the same rewritten words…but I've added a small theme in the form of Brooklyn and Tyson's last fight! This is the thoughts from everyone after Brooklyn and Tyson agree on a fair fight! Though they are still in the stadium and Boris' twisted mind thinks he is unbeatable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Darkening with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Tyson glared into the darkness where Brooklyn had just disappeared. His King of Darkness attack had surprised Dragoon's keeper but he wouldn't give up! He had to win this battle! For Max…Ray…Kenny…Daichi…for the whole beyblade world! This victory had to be won…. For Kai!

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, Tyson make some noise

Tyson screamed out in agony as Brooklyn's bit charged through the pitch and attacked his arm!

Get em Jazz

Who you know fresher than 'Stel? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm mentally at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah seein me fight is like seein my bit in his prime  
King of Darkness. You'll be Grateful Dead  
Boris to take over the globe, now break head

Boris smirked wickedly as Tyson cried out. "Not long. BEGA will take over the world of Beyblading and I will be the number one blading representative!"

I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the spinnin' still connect  
On the low but the BEGA got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the blade you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, never closin  
God damn your man Garl' cracked the dish open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no launch  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for KIDS GENERATIONS

The audience couldn't decide who to cheer for. As far as they could see, both bladers were going for all they had! 

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Darkenin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Tyson hated to admit it, despite the cuts and bruises he was getting from Brooklyn's blade, he was having fun! He let himself laugh out loud a bit. Brooklyn couldn't believe his ears. Someone who he was slowly destroying…was laughing! Could he be reaching his target of sending Tyson into insanity? Biting his lip he laughed along with Tyson. He was enjoying himself…it seemed strange…he found it fun…

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, Maxie make some noise

Max and Ray laughed along. It was an intense battle and it determined the Beyblading world but everything about it was sooooo cool!

What the hell are you waiting for

_sighs_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Your bit tried to save you, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Bryan to Barthez Battlees yea

Everyone was in the crowd watching Tyson and Brooklyn. Everyone was on their feet screaming for both sides!

To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jazz' status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Tala, wearin the 4-5

Tala had managed to get to the stadium leaning on Mr Dickensen. "Go Tyson! You can beat this freak job!" He called weakly

It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Excuse for a beyblader take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From mings records, to sold out shows  
So people if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

"DRAGOON!"

"KING OF DARKNESS!"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of playing in your shows  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is time I can't take back

Brooklyn closed his eyes and thought. 'I can do this! I have spent too long under the impression I am unbeatable. I lost to Kai…I can't lose to his team mate too!' He opened his eyes "GET READY TYSON! THIS IS THE PART WHERE I GIVE IT MY ALL!"

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Kai smirked. Tyson had turned him and now it seemed he was turning Brooklyn. 

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

The crowd screamed and whooped as it was declared Tyson as the winner. Brooklyn smiling and Tyson laughing. Tyson looked up at the crowd. "Now that Beyblading will be returned to normal…we're all winners…LET IT RIP!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the first version of this was taken down for it not being my own work…although I did rewrite it…I put up another that is completely my own work…with a story in it too! Please note I am extremely tired and his is probably utter rubbish!


End file.
